Un perro como cupido
by AngelSophia
Summary: Rin sigue a "algo" con ayuda de Miku, luego con ayuda de Len. Pero... ¿Hará que este "algo" ayude a Len? ¿O sólo traerá problemas? One-shot. RinXLen. Primer fic en el área Vocaloid xD


_**-¡Rinny-chan! ¡Para por favor!- decía una agitada peliceleste, que doblaba a la derecha siguiendo a su amiga rubia-. **_

_**-¡Pero, Miku-san! ¡Yo lo vi recién! ¡No debe haber ido tan lejos en unos segundos!- replicaba Rin que seguía corriendo por todo el colegio en busca de algo suave y blanco con una mancha café.**_

_**-¡Pero hace mucho que lo vi yo!**_

_**-No significa que yo no lo haya visto.**_

_**-Mooo, Rinny-chan. ¡Listo! Hasta acá llegué- anunció Miku que se tiraba al piso dramáticamente mientras que la rubia se giraba hacia esta y la miraba con reproche.**_

_**-¡Miku-san!- alargó la palabra-. ¡Levántate! ¡Pronto, pronto!**_

_**-No, me rehúso a correr otro metro más. Búscalo tú, yo estoy cansada.**_

_**-¡Eres cruel Miku-san! ¡Cruel, cruel!- luego de gritar eso con voz infantil la rubia con gran lazo blanco dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y corrió en busca de ese perrito tan adorable, respondiendo al nombre de Asaki, muy raro para un perro pero a Rin le gustaba ese nombre-. ¡Ven, Asaki! ¡Ven, ven, cariño!**_

_**-¡Oe, Rin! ¡Deja de gritar!- gritaba una voz grave y hablándole con familiaridad a Rin.**_

_**-¡Déjame de reprochar, Len! ¡Ayúdame!- suplicó la Kagamine al punto de llorar haciendo que su hermano se altere.**_

_**-¿Qué quieres que te ayude, Rin? ¿Buscas algo? ¿Se perdió la guitarra? ¿El micrófono? ¿Las composiciones? ¡Dime Rin!- y como son los genes Kagamine, él también empezó alterarse creyendo que algo importante se le perdió a su gemela.**_

_**-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Es algo mucho más importante que eso, Len! ¡Mucho, mucho, mucho más importante!- exageraba Rin, que hacia rabietas con las manos.**_

_**-¿Mucho, mucho?- preguntaba extrañado el rubio.**_

_**-Mucho, mucho- confirmaba Rin.**_

_**-¿Qué tanto?**_

_**-Para dar mi propia vida por él.**_

_**-…- **_

_**-Eh… ¿Len? ¡Oe, Len! –veía que todavía su gemelo estaba en las nubes pensando-. ¡Kagamine Len! –luego de ciento veinte llamadas, treinta golpes y dos aplanadoras pasarle por encima, Len se recuperó de sus pensamientos de tragedia sobre el importante "chico" de Rin.**_

_**-¿Qué, dónde, cuándo? –gritó el rubio mientras se levantaba alterado del suelo.**_

_**-¿Me ayudas o no, Kagamine? ¡Estoy perdiendo mucho tiempo contigo!- se desesperó la joven Kagamine que se revolvía los cabellos dorados.**_

_**-¿A qué era?- preguntó con una sonrisa tonta Len que no recordaba nada debido a la aplanadora.**_

_**-¡Agh!- gruñó Rin que se daba vuelta dándole la espalda a Len que la miraba confundido.**_

_**-¿Eh? ¡Ah, si! ¡Ya me acuerdo! ¡Espérame Rin!- la siguió el gemelo de la rubia. La joven divisó algo en una plaza cercana, así que corrió más rápido de lo normal, haciendo que Len también corra.**_

_**-¡Vamos, Len! ¡Corre, corre!- el "reflejo" de Len corría hacia dónde había un gato en modo de defensa enfrente a un cachorrito-. ¡Asaki! ¡Mi pequeño! ¡Ven aquí!**_

_**-¿A-Asaki? ¿El gato o el perro?- preguntó confundido el "Lento", como lo llamaba Rin.**_

_**-¡Así se llama el cachorrito, Len! ¡Asaki Kagamine! ¿No te parece tierno?- comentó Rin mientras agarraba al perrito con nombre y, extrañamente, apellido, y lo abrazaba sin llegar a dañarlo. Asaki sólo pudo lamerle la cara a Rin con cariño.**_

_**-¡O-Oe, Rin! ¡Ese perro te esta lamiendo toda la cara! ¡No puede hacer eso! ¡No, no!- intentó reprocharle Len, que miró al perro con enojo haciendo que este se baje de los brazos de Rin y se esconda detrás de ella.**_

_**-¡Mira lo que hiciste, Len! ¡Asaki está asustado! Me tomó toda la mañana y tarde tratar de alcanzarlo- Rin solo pudo cruzarse de brazos, enojada.**_

_**-¡Pero ese perro tiene la atención de la chica más importante para mí!- sin pensarlo Len Kagamine, hermano gemelo de Rin Kagamine, se había confesado. El reflejo femenino de Len abrió los ojos y la boca a más no poder sin creérselo.**_

_**-¿Cómo?**_

_**-Nada.**_

_**-Repítelo.**_

_**-No.**_

_**-Ahora.**_

_**-No dije nada.**_

_**-Si lo dijiste.**_

_**-Que no.**_

_**-¡Sólo dilo maldita sea!**_

_**-¡Que me gustas Rin!- gritó con todo el coraje que reunió para confesarse por segunda vez en el día.**_

_**-…-**_

_**-Ya sé es muy tonto esto, ¿no? Pero yo te amo y no puedo evitar esto que siento por ti, Rinny-chan, hermanita de mi vida. Me pongo celoso con todo lo que te rodea, ¡hasta con un perro me pongo celoso!- exclamó señalando al pobre canino.**_

_**-No es tonto- susurró débilmente la Kagamine mayor-. Es tierno.**_

_**-¿Perdón?**_

_**-¡Que no es tonto que pienses así de mí! ¡Es tierno!- gritó la rubia haciendo que su hermano se sorprenda.**_

_**-¿No es tonto? ¿Entonces qué significa eso?**_

_**-Puede ser que también me gustes- confesó sonrojada Rin.**_

_**-¿De verdad de la buena?- preguntó casi con alegría el menor de los gemelos.**_

_**-Si, ¡Pero no te ilusiones, idiota!- al termino de esto, le pegó en la cabeza a su gemelo, agarró a Asaki y se fue corriendo hacia su casa. Len solo se limito a sonreír como idiota, y la vió partir hasta perderse de su campo de visión.**_

_**-¿Así que a esto se le llama "amor correspondido"?- quiso saber Len-. Pero lo nuestro es incesto… Aunque es básicamente lo mismo el amor "normal" entre personas de diferentes familias a amor entre familiares- Len siguió pensando mientras caminaba hacia donde se fueron Rin y Asaki-. Esto será interesante, Rinny. Pero todavía no me puedo creer que esta "confesión de amor" fue por un perrito torpe.**_


End file.
